Kingdom Hearts: Heroes of Light
by Angel of Light 603
Summary: A 14 year old girl is transported into another world where she meets Sora, Kairi, and Riku, who want to go travel to different worlds. But when darkness strikes the island they reside in and Sora's friends are taken away, She and Sora will have to team up with Donald Duck and Goofy to find their friends and save the worlds from darkness.
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Hearts: Heroes of Light

**I've been having these weird thoughts lately… Like… is any of this for real… or not? – Sora & Reiley**

**There was darkness all around, with a light shade of blue. The only light there was is from above me. I was falling. People would probably say I was going to hell, but I didn't do anything bad in my life. It was a new feeling I never felt before. Do you know that feeling when you fall in the ocean and you can't swim and then you start to drown and sink to the bottom of the sea? Well, that's what I'm feeling right now. I open my eyes as they scan above me, my light blond hair flowing along with it. Blond? Since when was I blond? I know what you're thinking, shouldn't you know about yourself? The fact is I don't really. My life was full of confusion and weird things. Some people say when somebody is going through stuff like that it means that you're mental, insane, or depressed. Or if you have a prophecy. Who am I, you ask? Well, I'm not insane, or mental. I thought I was before, but as I reflect upon my journey and experiences, I know I'm something more. Much more. I'm not depressed, but I know something is missing. Or someone. My name is Reiley and this is my story.**

* * *

There's my first chapter, everyone! :) Hope you will like it! Also take it easy on me, I'm new here and I hope to make a good first impression!

Review please! ~ I also don't own Kingdom Hearts and I only own Reiley and few of my OCs :)


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1: The Beginning of Light **

I was born in Orlando, Florida where Disney World is. The ironic thing is that I have a Mickey Mouse signature birthmark on my back. Pretty weird, right?

When I was 18 months old, my parents moved to Virginia and six months later they separated. It had nothing to do with me. My father just

couldn't handle my half-sister's severe stayed away from home and was doing things my mom disapproved of.

Before I turned thirteen, strange things were happening such as weird visions and bizarre experiences. Questions were unanswered until something happened that

one day which was going to change my life forever.

I was watching a movie, as was my daily favorite past time activity. When the movie ended, the credits showed an unusual warning that stated, "THIS IS THE LAST MOVIE YOU WILL EVER WATCH" and then the TV shut off.

Mystified by the fact I couldn't turn it back on, I decided to go outside so I could have some time to think about what had happened while in a quiet, peaceful place.

I sat under a tree and tried to focus on the book I had taken with me but my thoughts kept returning to the ominous message. Suddenly, I heard a loud rustling of leaves in the woods beside me.

Thinking it was a squirrel, I went back to reading my book. The rustling grew louder, which made me tense up thinking the sound was too big for a squirrel.

I cautiously stood up, forcing my brain to focus on what the sound could be.

I called out, without thinking, and was met with a reply that sounded like a very deep, dark growl. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I heard that sound that was too dark to be the growl of a dog.

I suddenly noticed an unpleasant scent in the air that was deadly and abnormal. The growling grew louder and the scent grew stronger. As I slowly turned around, a horrific sight stood before me that made my breathing run into a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**f Chapter 2: A Portal to a New World f**

My blood ran cold from what I saw. Lurking out of the bushes came what appeared to be a wolf, though it was so big. It had shaggy, yet spiky, black

fur; black as night. It stared at me with eerie yellow eyes.

My mind went crazy with horrible thoughts. "What is that thing!?" I wondered

apprehensively.

Before I could process what I was looking at, it rushed towards me. Scared to death, I ran. I ran as fast as I could, forcing my mind to

shed enlightenment on the situation. The monster was right on my tail as my feet led me to the shed in the back yard. As soon as I passed through

the open door of the wooden building, I slammed the door behind me hoping that thing wouldn't break through.

After several minutes, I came to

realize that dark scent grew weaker. "It must be gone", I thought with relief. I stepped away from the door and I looked around the room I was in,

which seemed pretty normal until something caught my eye. I gazed upon something huge with a dusty blanket on it. I didn't remember my step-

father putting anything like this in here.

Suddenly, curiosity started to seep into my mind. I started toward the mysterious object still wondering

what it could be. "Man, it's really dusty", I thought as I stood in front of it. I reached for the blanket and carefully pulled it down off the object. The

blanket landed in ripples like a wave and dust rose in the air like sea spray, except it wasn't as pleasant. I coughed as dust went up my nose, making

me sneeze. As the dust cleared, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Under that blanket was an old-fashioned wardrobe that looked unused. It was made of

oak with pictures and various designs carved delicately in the sturdy wood. "What the heck is a wardrobe doing in a work shed like this?" I thought,

surprised. Looking at the details, I noticed the pictures looked out of the ordinary, yet familiar at the same time. "Hmm…I wonder", I thought

inquisitively as I reached for the door of the beautiful and mysterious object. My fingers reached out to touch the door handle, which was very smooth

and cold, and I started to open it, pondering what was inside.

As the door slowly opened, a light shone so brightly I had to cover my eyes. "What

the…" I thought as the light began to dim. While my eyes were readjusting to my surroundings, I heard a rumble, which grew louder until the floor

began to shake. "Huh" I said out loud as both an exclamation and a question. The shaking worsened and things began to fall off shelves, crash

landing on the floor around me. The rumbling, shaking and crashing increased in intensity until I suddenly fell to the floor.

Strangely, I felt as if I were

in an elevator, going rapidly up, but then all of a sudden, everything came to a complete stop.

I struggled to stand on wobbly legs and looked around

the room for hints of what caused the commotion. I saw tools' lying scattered around the room, among my step-father's other belongings. "What the

heck just happened?" I thought, a little freaked out.

As I tried to move around the sharp tools, I came to notice the air in the atmosphere became

thick, clogging my ears. I headed to the door of the shed to find out what was going on but as I pushed open the door, a cold breeze hit me by

surprise. As the breeze came to an end, I looked at my surroundings. My heart stopped beating for a moment, for all I saw was fog – or was it

clouds? I walked outside, taken aback from the substantial atmosphere.

I was about to take another step forward when I lost my footing and

stumbled. Finally regaining my balance, I looked down with horror. The shed had risen from the ground up into the sky. I screamed, unable to

comprehend what I was seeing. I quickly bolted to the shed and landed gracelessly in the middle. Trembling, more terrified than I have ever been in

my life, I kneeled to the floor and tried to think about how to get down without my nerves getting the best of me.

Suddenly, the loud wail of a fire

truck's siren brought me out of my thoughts. The noise grew louder and louder and I could suddenly depict more than one fire truck far down below.

But just as suddenly as the noise arrived, it softened until I heard a new noise. It seemed like…voices whispering indistinctly, and the whispers grew

nearer and nearer to my ears. As I listened to the sound questioning where it came from, I saw from the front entrance that the ground was glowing.

I put my hand on the floor to get up from my seated position and wandered out to see that this strange glow encompassed not only the ground, but

the air as well.

"What?" I exclaimed, quite shocked, and soon discovered that the glowing came from a waterfall of light. I promptly came to find out

that there were more waterfalls of light, and from the whispers soon appeared a sound of singing in a language I couldn't understand. The serpent-

like water things from the dark, cloudy sky came to the ground as a woman materialized, making me suddenly aware that the singing was coming

from her. The singular song from this one beautiful woman soon transitioned to a chorus singing the most beautiful song I've ever heard, but one in

which the words were lost on me because it was in a native tongue. I looked above me and noticed that water from one of the waterfalls was

pouring down.

My eyes widened and I moved out of the way of the water as it enveloped the shed. I stood by the far side of the cliff hoping the

sheer rocks would offer stability I was lacking at the moment. After a short while, I decided to investigate the mysterious waterfall by slowly lowering

my right foot into the beautiful blue, shining pool of water. My hesitation and caution soon abated as I quickly got over my fear. I placed both feet into

the cooling yet shivering, glacial water. My hair flowed behind me as I inched forward toward the waterfall. I finally approached it and, facing my fear,

decided to learn what was happening to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Transformation of a Lifetime**

Cautiously and slowly, I reached out my fingers toward the glistening waterfall. The moment my fingertips touched the dazzling cascade, it exploded into a bright orange light. Music swelled like a balloon that I expected to pop, but the sounds were contained to a comfortable level, much to my ease. The sudden appearance of light startled me and I became aware of the sound of animal noises in the background.

Suddenly, I felt the earth move under my feet and saw two very large objects running toward me from the left of the stream. I shifted my feet quickly and sheltered myself from getting harmed, and not a moment too soon, either. Suddenly, two trumpeting elephants stormed past me as if running from something they found intimidating, too. I looked up with astonishment and noticed that I was in the middle of what looked like an Aurora Borealis. Shimmering colors of red, orange, yellow and green surrounded me. I overheard bird cries and animal roars overlapping in the distance. I gazed through the aurora trying to understand the sounds I was hearing but had a hard time making out anything concrete because of the way the light was shimmering all around me. Then just as suddenly as the elephants had come, the haze parted and I could finally see the animals more clearly. But were they really animals?

I couldn't comprehend how sounds I was hearing were coming from not real animals, but _cartoon_ animals! I was utterly afraid and amazed at the same time as I gazed upon the different species all around me. Suddenly, a school of sketched fish swam up to me – and then right through me, causing me to jump and let out a yell. I was then confronted by a caricature of wolves running and circling around me. They barked playfully while I stared at them with morbid curiosity. "They look familiar", I thought as I tilted my head to the side a little. Before I could do or say anything, they dashed off somewhere behind me.

I felt a warm light seemingly bathe me so I turned around to investigate its origins and what I saw took my breath away. Walking down from the warm splatter of light and color was a man dressed in pioneer clothing. He displayed a coonskin cap, a fringed shirt and pants, wore moccasins on his feet and carried an Indian pouch. My eyes trailed over his body from head to toe and that's when I noticed the rifle he held in his hands. I tensed up in alarm, but then from the corner of my eye I saw another man descending through the rainbow to my right. He was older than the first, who now stood on my left.

This second gentleman was dark skinned with a grayish beard. His attire consisted of brown boots and pants, a white dress shirt with a green coat over it, and a brown farm hat. Blue animated birds flew all around him as he strolled down with a cane. My stance, once stiff, now loosened when he flashed me a warm and friendly smile. I immediately noticed that his eyes twinkled with happiness.

While I was taking it all in, another light shone right in front of me. This was brighter and warmer than the first two had been. Now approaching from the light was yet a third man, who was older than the moccasin-wearing man located to my left, but younger than the friendly, twinkly-eyed man now standing on my right. This third man looked like a professional man with a suit coat over a white, buttoned down collared shirt. He wore a handsome necktie, dark slacks and wing tipped shoes on his feet. Even though he looked like a serious man, his eyes were full of youth and mischief. I contemplated his appearance as he stood in front of me. I instantly saw he had a brown mustache, bright eyes, and he was quite tall. Then recognition hit me like a bolt of fierce lightning.

"Wait…Walt Disney?" I said, incredulously. He smiled warmly at the mention of his name and with that, he brought forward his hand, palm upward as if offering. With quavering nerves, my mind regarded all of my anxious actions. Uncertainly, I looked towards Walt's two acquaintances seeking guidance in their eyes. The gunman nodded as if saying, "Go on". The dark-skinned man grinned, saying, "It's okay". I was amazed upon hearing his voice, so deep and pure. I turned my head toward Walt, thinking about my decision. I didn't trust my senses and tried to wake myself up from this strange dream. At least I hoped it was a dream. The only way to find out was to take the man's hand, I concluded. So I took a deep breath and reached out my hand to join his. I couldn't mistake the feeling of warmth and the happy sensation that came from touching his skin. His grasp was firm, but welcoming and I suddenly felt myself lifted off the ground.

"Here we go again", I thought in desperation. The happy sensation was now replaced by despair again as I floated off the ground and rose toward the sky. The wind began to whistle as the pioneer and old man disappeared into the light from which they came. My fear then turned to panic as I heard the animal's noises growing louder. Walt began to frighten me, too, because he started blending with the light, which I knew would leave me stranded, alone, in the air. I floated there and watched, horrified, as the animals and bright lights mixed together and swirled around me faster than I remembered a roller coaster could go. I just wanted to wake up or get back to the ground, but really, just get out of this nightmare I found myself in. I regretted grabbing hold of Walt's hand. I regretted opening the wardrobe and regretted even going outdoors to read a simple book but no regret could come close to the regret I felt at ever thinking a negative thought or saying something unkind.

Surely I was being punished for _something_ because suddenly, I saw something very strange, and very scary, floating toward me. It was a glowing heart; mind you, not a real beating heart, but one you would use for cards on Valentine's Day. My own heart raced harder in my chest the closer the glowing heart got to me. In that moment, I could imagine the pain of a heart attack, because I was sure that's what was happening to me. In no time at all, the glowing, beating heart was right in front of my eyes. I reached out my hand to push it away but it quickly shifted downwards until it was no longer directly in front of my eyes, but directly in front of my own heart. It inched closer to me and I put my hands around it to keep it from getting any closer. In that moment, another extremely bright light began shining from the middle of the pulsing heart and the brightness caused me to close my eyes to shut out the brightness.

Unfortunately, this left me vulnerable; I could no longer control this strange apparition. Suddenly, an extreme pain hit me like a train had just struck me and the heart I was trying to hold suddenly flew into the pendant hanging from the chain around my neck. The irony was not lost on me that the pendant it entered also was a heart-shaped object and I felt my mind split, my senses losing control. I didn't know what was up – or down, soft – or hard, or even what was comfort to what was pain. Nothing was as it should be and nothing made sense anymore. The voices intensified and the animals were now at their loudest. I found myself hating Walt for deserting me to this horrific experience but I also suspected the experience would soon be over and I'd be dead because the noise got louder and the lights swirled more frantically, causing me to now spin. I clutched at my beating heart and felt my pulse slam in every part of my body now. I threw my head back to scream but no sound came out. Everything around me had exploded, expanding out sideways.

My body and senses went limp and numb. I could hear the animal roars overlapping around me as I was gently floating downwards toward the foot of the mountain. Light was still reflecting off my body when I finally touched the ground and lay upon it. I allowed the solid surface of the ground to comfort me and bring that sense of stability back to my shattered soul. Finally, I struggled to stand despite the fact that I was so weak. The lights seemed to gather up towards the sky and then with the sound of thunder, they vanished without a trace.

I stumbled and fell as I made my way, searching to find some kind of shelter from the sudden downpour of rain that began falling all around me. I was so dizzy and couldn't see straight and fell several times. I wondered why I should even bother to get back up. This entire experience left me confused, drained, tired, but most of all, angry and that anger drove me on. I replayed everything in my mind, still stumbling in the sudden darkness like a blind person. At the edge of the cliff, I looked down, trying to see through the rain. I don't know if I lost my footing or was pushed from behind but I found myself falling and falling till the world went very, very black.


End file.
